This application is a further development of German utility model No. 29907509 filed on Apr. 28, 1999, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention concerns a balance training apparatus having a curved lower surface and an upper support surface upon which a user stands in a balanced state.
Balance apparatus are used for various therapeutic and athletic applications. In particular, the interactions involved in the balancing process between various sense organs and sensory inputs as well as motoric and psychological as well as neurological interdependencies enjoy a special position in the training of coordination, balancing, and reflexes. A conventional apparatus as e.g. disclosed in brochure xe2x80x9cThe Wobblerxe2x80x9d published by Wagus GmbH, Rheinstetten, Germany, in 1992 discloses a balancing apparatus having a structured partially polygonal lower surface. The apparatus supports a user standing thereon. The standing surface for the user is displaced in a backward position relative to a forward portion of the apparatus in which a ball is accommodated for spiraled movement. The user attempts to position the ball through the spiraling structure from an outside position to an inside position or vice versa while balancing on the apparatus. The lower support surface for the apparatus is structured to aid the user in his balancing procedure in a directional sense so that certain directions of motion are supported to a greater or a lesser degree than others. The apparatus has a plate for an auxiliary exercise which can be placed over the spiraling portion of the apparatus. The plate has 3 recesses within which a ball can be captured during balancing.
The brochure xe2x80x9cTherapiekreiselxe2x80x9d published by Motio GmbH, Karlsruhe, September 1996 discloses a balancing apparatus having a substantially planar upper surface and a curved lower surface. The user stands on the planar upper surface, preferentially with one foot, and attempts to maintain balance during use.
The above mentioned balancing apparatus share the common disadvantage of being either too simple or too difficult for various users. An apparatus suitable for use by children is often inadequate to train an athletic individual. Conversely, apparatus which are appropriate for balancing activities of healthy, athletic individuals are much too difficult for elderly people or for children to use.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to develop a balancing apparatus which is appropriate for use by a wide variety of people and for a wide variety of differing applications.
The purpose of the invention is accomplished with a balance training apparatus comprising a housing having a smoothly curved, convex lower surface and a substantially flat upper surface, the substantially flat upper surface having first and a second support surfaces radially displaced outward from said curved symmetric lower surface. The upper surface defines a central recess disposed between the first and the second support surfaces directly above the lower surface. An insert seats in an exchangeable fashion, without the use of tools, in the recess defined in the housing, the insert comprising raised and lower structures defining obstructions and paths. A moving member, such as a ball, seats within the insert for motion and is disposed for travel through the paths. A window seats on the upper surface of the housing and rests on the raised portions of the insert to capture the moving member within the insert surface. Latching means are provided, cooperating with the window and the housing, to permit removal of the window, without the use of tools, for exchange of the insert, wherein the raised structures of the insert are disposed to support vertical loads throughout the entire surface of the window.
The smooth, curved convex lower surface of the balance training apparatus in accordance with the invention results in substantially symmetric balancing demands in all directions. The two upper support surfaces are adapted to allow the feet of the user to be placed symmetrically or asymmetrically with respect to the central insert. The latching means cooperates with the window in the housing to allow easy removal and exchange of the insert, wherein differing inserts can be used for differing applications. The structures, raised and lowered in certain portions of the insert, are disposed to challenge balancing during movement and navigation of the moving member according to the application dictated by the respective insert, while nevertheless providing sufficient support for the window to also allow the user to stand on any portion of the window without causing damage to the insert, the housing, or the window. In this fashion, the entire surface of the balancing training apparatus in accordance with the invention is available for use by the user, either standing on one foot or two feet, at various locations throughout the upper surface of the apparatus. Inserts which are inappropriate for one user can be easily exchanged for inserts which are desirable for use by another user so that the apparatus can be tailored to the individual needs of the user.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the raised and lowered structures of the insert define a path having a figure 8 shape. This embodiment has the advantage that the figure 8 is a particularly useful training tool for initial adjustment of balance in the forward, backward, and sideward directions without providing excessive difficulty to the user. The recess and/or, the window and/or the figure 8 structure can have latching means defining certain angular positions of the figure 8 relative to the housing. For example, the elongated axis of the 8 can be parallel or perpendicular to a vertical plane passing through feet of the user. In this manner, different balancing directions and skills can be exercised in dependence on the orientation of the figure 8 relative to the user""s feet.
In an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the raised and lowered structures of the insert define a path having a labyrinth shape. This embodiment has the advantage of providing a balancing test for the user in which both radial as well as azimuthal balancing skills are required. The labyrinth structure dictates a path through which a ball or other moving object must travel while the user maintains his balance on the apparatus. In this fashion, a high degree of motoric and coordination skills are exercised in a plurality of balancing directions.
In a further improved embodiment of the invention, the raised and lower structures of the insert define a plurality of obstacles and at least one receptacle. This embodiment has the advantage of challenging the user to direct the moving object through the plurality of obstacles to seat in a receptacle. Since the path of approach of the moving object to the receptacle can assume a wide variety of angular directions, balancing skills are challenged in a dynamic fashion in dependence in the instantaneous direction of approach of the ball towards the receptacle.
In an improvement of this embodiment, the raised and lowered structures define 3 obstacles and the receptacle has a shape matched to capture the moving member when said moving member travels towards said receptacle along certain paths. This improvement has the advantage of providing a game-like task to the user which is particularly appropriate for children. The user attempts to direct the moving member towards the receptacle to capture the moving member in the receptacle while avoiding the obstacles. The game-like effect of the balancing process increases enjoyment of the user during training.
In a further improvement of this embodiment, the moving member has a mouse-like appearance. This embodiment has the advantage of providing game-like training, particularly appropriate for children. In this application, the receptacle serves a function of a mouse-trap for the game-like balancing exercise in which the mouse becomes captured. The user, preferentially a child, therefore undergoes a training experience which is playful in nature.
In a further development of this embodiment, the three obstacles comprise a triangular shape, a rectangular shape, and a circular shape. This improvement has the advantage that the different surfaces upon which the moving member engages the various shaped obstacles have various reflection effects on the subsequent direction of the moving member such that deflected orientation of the moving member changes in dependence on which of the three obstacles are encountered.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the raised and lowered structures define a plurality of receptacles. This embodiment has the advantage of providing a plurality of receptacles in various locations along the insert to thereby vary the path of approach of the moving object and the associated balancing training procedure in dependence on the target receptacle.
In an improvement of this embodiment, the plurality of receptacles have pockets of differing shapes and depths for capture of the moving member. This embodiment has the advantage of comprising different degrees of difficulty for the various receptacles. In a game-like application of this embodiment, differing numbers of points can be assigned to successful capture of a moving member in the various pockets to thereby increase the challenge and pleasure of the training experience.
In an improvement of this particular embodiment, a plurality of moving members is provided which is equal to the plurality of receptacles. This particular embodiment has the advantage of providing a highly challenging game-like balancing experience to the user by requiring the user to simultaneously capture a plurality of moving members in corresponding receptacles.
In a further development of this embodiment, the raised and lowered structures also define obstacles. This embodiment has the advantage of increasing the challenging balancing experience of the user by preventing capture of the moving objects in the receptacles from arbitrary incident angles.
In an improvement of this embodiment, the obstacles are disposed radially inward from the plurality of receptacles. This embodiment has the advantage of preventing direct diametrical access of the moving objects across the center of the insert by requiring the user to thread the moving body through the obstacle or by causing the user to circumvent the obstacle by changing the direction of travel of the moving object.
In a preferred embodiment of this particular application, there are three moving members and three receptacles. This embodiment has the advantage of providing for three different levels of difficulty during the course of the balancing experience through the requirement of the simultaneous capture of one, two and three moving objects. In a preferred improvement of this particular embodiment, one of the three receptacles is U-shaped, one is Y-shaped, one is V-shaped. This embodiment has the advantage of changing the degree of difficulty with which the moving object is captured in the corresponding receptacle, since the shape of the receptacle in both the receiving portion as well as opposite to the receiving portion has different deflection action on the approaching moving object. For example a Y-shaped receptacle will deflect a moving object approaching from the back of the Y to a larger degree then a V-shaped receptacle. A U-shaped receptacle can be fashioned to provide a minimum amount of deflection to the moving object when the receptacle is approached from the rear. The receptacles can also have differing opening sizes and depths.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, strap means are provided mounted to the housing to provide balance support for the user. This embodiment has the advantage of providing a reduced skill level for the user to aid an inexperienced user or user of limited athletic or motoric capability to exercise with the apparatus in accordance with the invention.
In an improvement of this embodiment, the strap means comprise a bracket for latching connection to said housing, a belt attached to said bracket, a buckle mechanism for adjusting the length of the said belt and a handle attached to said belt for grasping by the user. This embodiment has the advantage of providing a support for users of various sizes which is adjustable to the user height. The latching connection of a bracket to the housing allows the strap means to be attached to the housing and detached therefrom without the use of tools. The handles facilitate use of the strap means. Two strap means are normally provided for use by the user in the right and left hands thereof.
In a preferred improvement, the housing comprises plastic molded walls. This embodiment has the advantage of providing a low weight, low cost and strong structure for the housing.
In a further improvement of the invention, the housing walls define grasping recesses disposed below each of said first and second support surfaces. This embodiment has the advantage of facilitating easy carrying and transport of one or of a plurality of balance training apparatus.
Further advantages and features of the invention can be extracted from the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the drawings. The embodiments are intended to have exemplary character only and are by no means an exhaustive enumeration of all inventive configurations.